Yunzabit Heights
Yunzabit Heights is a place in the extreme north of the Earth with low temperatures and high winds. This place is rarely visited by normal folk and was, for a long time the undisturbed hiding place of Kami's old Namekian ship. RP Area The Face of Fear Plantinga looks over to the shivelled up ball that is Gwyn. "Gwyn it's okay I took us away from him... it whatever it was. You can come out now I took us as far away as I could manage. I would have liked to have fought him but my body wouldn't let me. I was too..." he pauses. "Sorry I couldn't stop him. I didn't have the strength..." Rather than unfold her eyes emerge from the ball moving around its surface they are no longer glazed "Don't worry, even the strongest minds can be played especially if the person knows what they are doing. His actions felt like a thief slowly unpicking rather than straight up destroying defenses. I dont know what he is but i doubt you are the first to stand to him." She shudders again "I cant think of many times i was that scared, so much so i couldn't move it was like part of me wanted to accept his offer despite my mind saying to run..... Thanks Plantinga i don't know what would ahve happened if you hadn't shown up" Plantinga smiles "Don't mention it. I sensed his dark presence a mile away, I'd never felt it before and since I don't sleep much I felt it'd be in my best interest to see what happened. Then you turned up and got lured by him then I nearly fell to the same thing were it not for my enlightened state of mind... The fact he's still out there probably ensnaring someone else makes me disgusted at myself... I need to figure out what he is and stop him..." Gwyn eventually pops out of her ball form "i think it was different with me, he was alluring yes but i think it was my fear that kept me there like a snake wrapped around my neck" Plantinga thinks for a moment "I think I was afraid as well but not of him. More the idea of him. All my intelligence all my strength wasn't enough in the face of him. And that frightened me. His tempting offer of power was enough to throw me off my ideals and that's terrifying... Had I not escaped when I did I may have accepted... well at least we're away from him now but I will have to face him again... After I research just what manner of demon he was." He smirks "judging by those teeth i would assume he is a vampire or at the very least shares similarities to them. He could be a makyan as i know they have tried this sort of thing before." Gwyn postulates on what it could be seeming to drop the previous fear a little too easily Plantinga looks perplexed "Hmm I have heard of vampires though I had just passed them off to be folklore, makyans I'm aware of I don't think he was one... Hmm I'll devote some time into researching vampires then based off our experience with him I may be able to work out how he works and how to counter him..." Gwyn thinks "well sunlight would be the best answer after that it all depends on which interpretation it is..... except if you encounter one by stephany mayer disregard it as an informational source it wont provide you with any answers" Plantigna smirks "Yes though finding him in the day time would be a task in and of itself... hmm unless I could somehow emulate the natural light of the sun... That's an interesting thought. Thank you for the tip on the poor source material I shall avoid them at all costs." Gwyn yawns "heh funny all the fear made me tired go figure." She stretches shaping herself into a sleeping bag "if that would have happened earlier this could have been avoided" she looks at the sun slowly rising "thats my safety net at least" Plantinga smirks "Indeed. Anyway I have an idiot to get back to training. I'll see you around Gwyn." He flies off towards the desert Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas